Heavens Overrated
by A x Stupid x Lamb
Summary: The story of Edward's, Esme's, Rosalie's, Emmetts change and intro into the Cullen household and Alice's and Jasper's intro too! Read guys it's very touching!
1. Chapter 1: Edward Chapter 1

_I hope you like this story then! it's very touching Review guys!!!!_

_**Heavens overrated.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

It had been 2 months since father died and also 2 months since mother became ill. The doctors were surprised she had lasted this long. They gave her a week longer at most. I was in my room when Maria, our maid, came towards my room at a deadly pace.

" Mr mason your mother is dieing!" It appears I wouldn't even get a week, no, god wanted her now! I ran downstairs, something I was never allowed to do, to where I knew my mother would be, with disastrous consequences. I fell down the entire flight of stairs and landed in a pile at the bottom. I groaned and looked up in a daze. That's when I saw him; Carlisle Cullen I believe his name was. He was the doctor that assisted father when he was taken ill.

"Mr mason! Are you alright?" I nodded in acknowledgement

"Mother, she's not going to make it is she? She's going to join father isn't she?" I demanded

"I am uncertain of that Mr Mason" He replied. Then he held out his hand. I took it, "It's so cold" I mused but I did not flinch, as that would have been rude, I had not been raised to be rude. He helped me to my feet then said

"You should not run Mr Mason, your 17, surely your mother has warned you" How did he know I was 17!

"Happy Birthday dear boy" he added. Yes, I was 17 today and this is the present I get!

"I want to see mother," I declared. I walked to where my mother was laying in her room and knelt beside her. She looked like hell! Pale with a green tint. Sweat covered her. I knew these were the last few moments of her pain filled life.

"Happy Birthday love" mother croaked. " Would you like our present?" What? Can she be serious?

"The only present I want from you is your full recovery!"

"Edward, we both know that's not going to happen" I sighed, I knew what she was saying was true. Her body was too weak to fight anymore. I'd lost her.

"Your present " she continued, as if nothing had happened "is Doctor Cullen. I know you are getting the influenza Edward, there is no denying it, but Doctor Cullen can help you! She looked up to the doctor and beckoned him forward.

"Save him!" Mother commanded

"I'll do everything in my power ma'am" he vowed.

"You must. You must do everything in _your _others cannot do you_ must _do for my Edward." What was she talking about? I turned to Doctor Cullen.

"Save her is what you _must_ do!" Tears were forming in my eyes. The look in the doctor's eyes said it all. She would not live to see me turn 18. I broke down in tears. This can't be happening!

"Don't cry Edward dear. Have a wonderful life and meet a lovely girl and get married but most of all be happy" I sobbed aimlessly into my hands.

"Don't … go" I tried pathetically

"I'm sorry Edward" Mother wheezed. Then her eyes clouded over, her heart gave one last beat and she was gone. Dead, just like that.

"Goodbye, mother" I whispered. Doctor Cullen came over to mother's dead body and closed her eyes.

" Come Edward, I need to talk to you and it would be easier at my house" I sniffled, stood up and let the good doctor lead me out. I was in a complete daze, in shock. I got the courage to speak.

"I think I need help doctor," I stated. I just didn't know what to do with my life. I needed guidance, a change … more like a distraction. A distraction from this spiralling depression.

" Please Edward, listen to me. I need to keep you mothers demand but I need you to be able to talk and have clear head. Can you do that?" I absorbed his words and thought about it. This was my mother's final request; of course I would listen and do anything I was told.

" Yes doctor" I said confidently.

" Good man" he said. For the first time today I looked into his eyes, there was pain in them. Pain covered up by a small smile but there was something else too … it was love. He loved my family. I knew something I could do to help the both of us.

" Mr Cullen, I'm sorry to be so bold but I was wondering if I might be able to come live with you" it was a long shot but I just couldn't see myself all alone.

" Of course dear boy. You'll have to if I'm going to do this anyway" he looked pained. What was he going to do? I was sure I was going to find out soon enough.

I have other stories called _**Ready, Steady, Burn?** Unexpected things_ and_ **Interview with the vampires! and other characters!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Edward Chapter 2

**Heavens Overrated.**

**Chapter 2**

The journey to doctor Cullen's was uneventful. He and I both said nothing, for which I was grateful. I coughed and coughed but still we said not one word. I could tell I was getting worse, I didn't need a doctor to tell me that. When we got to the house he led me to the living room and told me to take a seat. He then left to go to the kitchen; I was left in this wonderful living room. There was a painting of four men, one of which looked like Doctor Carlisle but when I looked closer I noticed that it was painted in 1723, it must be a relation, a great, great grandfather mabey. The others all looked inhumanly beautiful and were in black robes. I then heard Doctor Cullen return.

"Here Edward" he said, handing me a glass of water

"Thank you sir" I took it and drunk a bit.

"Please, call me Carlisle"

" If you wish it" I then returned to looking at the picture and I was caught doing so.

"Who do you think this man is?" He asked, pointing to the man I thought was him.

" A relation to you I believe however I did think it was you at first but then I looked at the date." He seemed to ponder my answer for a second and then he replied

"You were right the second time" What? It can't be him! The only word that came out my mouth was

"How?" He sighed, obviously not wanting to continue.

" I am…" he sighed again "I think it would be easier if I just show you" show me what?

"Very well, show me" What is he hiding?

" Before I show you I must say that when I was taking you here I was staying out of the sun" he took my hand and took me through a back door, which led into the garden. He stopped in the shadows and turned to look at me.

" Be brave" were the final words he said before he stepped into the sunlight. I could not believe what I saw. Carlisle in the sunlight was shocking! Every inch of his skin was covered in what looked like diamonds. It was glorious.

"What are you?" I asked. His eyes seemed a million miles away and I wondered what he was thinking about at that moment.

"Your worst nightmare dear boy. I am a vampire; I have been a vampire for a very long time and have despised it from the very moment I knew what I was. What I had become. Don't worry Edward I will not harm you. I refrain from human blood, I survive off animals instead." Wow ok that was not what I had expected at all however I was not scared, Doctor Cullen had told me to "be brave"

" Why do you refrain from human blood?" it seemed completely against a vampire's moral fibre to do so. Vampires, the stuff of legends.

" I don't want to be a monster" he replied simply. It seemed a reasonable tale.

"Very well but what does any of this have to do with Mother?" why would she entrust me into the hands of a vampire?

"As much as I hate to say this Edward I feel I must. You dieing and it appears your mother knew this too. She also knew a little to much about me it seems" he paused.

"I know I am dieing" I replied quietly " it is just a matter of time"

"But it doesn't have to be is what I'm trying to say. I can make you… like me…if you want. That was your mother's last request but what she didn't know was that every moment you are changing you will be begging for death."

"Why?"

"Well to change a human we bite. Our teeth are coated with a deadly poison which rages it's way through he body until it reaches the heart"

" What happens once I've been changed?"

"You will become what we call a newborn. You will have an uncontrollable blood lust. My immunity of human blood is the torment of hundreds of years of practice and restraint"

" _Hundreds_ of years? How old are you?"

"I am 274 years old roughly. I was born in London sometime in the 1640s. 1644 I believe"

" When were you changed?"

"1667" I could tell he was giving no more information about that. I would do this for mother but a part of me recognised that I would never die therefore never go to heaven and see her again. I would miss her terribly.

" I will remember you forever mother" I whispered then I turned to Doctor Cullen "ok, I'm ready"


	3. Chapter 3: Edward Chapter 3

**_Previously_**

" _Hundreds_ of years? How old are you?"

"I am 274 years old roughly. I was born in London sometime in the 1640s. 1644 I believe"

" When were you changed?"

"1667" I could tell he was giving no more information about that. I would do this for mother but a part of me recognised that I would never die therefore never go to heaven and see her again. I would miss her terribly.

" I will remember you forever mother" I whispered then I turned to Doctor Cullen "Ok, I'm ready"

**_Chapter 3_**

" Very well" Doctor Cullen walked back into the house and I followed. We ended up in and old bedroom. But I couldn't tell anything more about this room as the next thing I knew Doctor Cullen was by side and he whispered

"Scream if you wish but I shall warn you, it doesn't do a thing to prevent the pain. I am so sorry dear boy. Are you sure about this?" I didn't need to think about the answer to that question.

"Yes" I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to flood me, I would take any amount of pain if it were for mother. I was finally greeted with the pain I was looking for and I let out a piercing scream, and then fell silent. I just had to keep reminding myself that every scream I let out, the more it hurts Carlisle. When did I start calling him Carlisle? I like it, it sound more natural then Doctor Cullen. I was engulfed in this endless nightmare. It just wouldn't stop! Time past, I didn't know how much time but I sure wished it had past and quickly.

"When will it stop?" I whispered, desperately wishing the answer was (Very Soon)

"It has been a day, you have about 2 more to go Edward" I could make it surly. I let out a sigh and sat up, blocking all instincts telling me to just stay.

"How can you sit up? You should be paralysed!"

"You told me there was owwwww no point in screaming so owww right now I'm trying to ignore the fire raging inside me" I managed to get out.

"How do you feel?" can he seriously be asking me this question?

"Like someone has just tied me to the stake and is burning me alive" I answered truthfully, gasping for breath every few words.

"I am sorry Edward, truly" the remorse in his eyes was prominent.

"Its ahhh fine" I tried to comfort the poor doctor but the scream half through didn't do me any justice. "So I'll be feeding off of animals as well then?"

" If you wish to stay with me then yes" I couldn't imagine that I would become out of control and wanting to kill humans with every second I exist. I knew I would stay with Carlisle, if I was to become what he said I would then I could only wish for Carlisle to teach me what he knew.

" Tell me about your life" I needed something to keep my mind from the scorching pain.

"Well it all began with my father…" for a good amount of time he told me all about his father and the vampire hunt which led to his transformation and the unendurable agony he suffered without saying a word amongst rotten potatoes. When the story had reached its climax I asked, once again, how long it had been.

"Any time now Edward! Only a matter of hours" that news gave me a barrier between the pain and me. I no longer felt it but I still knew it was there.

"Finally" I breathed, "well that was certainly an experience" I mused. I sat there for the next hour or so when I felt the fire subside in my fingers but at the same time it blazed hotter in my heart. My heart well and truly took off and I couldn't move I was once again paralysed.

"It's finishing" I heard. My heartbeats, I knew were limited so I cherished every one. _Thump… Thump… Thump… Nothing. '_It's over' I thought at once. 'I'm one of them: the undead, a vampire'

Please review guys!!!! i need to know weather this is good or ill close it down:(


	4. Chapter 4: Edward Chapter 4

_I love this chapter!! it''s all very well story alerting but a little appriciation or the author yeah? lol review guys!!!_

**_Previously_**

"It's finishing" I heard. My heartbeats, I knew were limited so I cherished every one. _Thump… Thump… Thump… Nothing. '_It's over' I thought at once. 'I'm one of them: the undead, a vampire'

**_Chapter 4_**

"Let me make this clear, it's over right? No more?" I turned to face Carlisle, who had his head resting on a hand. He looked up as I spoke.

"I believe so, how do you feel?" hmm to be honest I still felt the burning but it felt slightly different, more permanent. Im sure Carlisle would know what this is.

"The burning in my throat?" Knowledge glazed in his topaz eyes when he responded

"How bad is it?"

"Err not as bad… as that was… but still it's uncomfortable"

"Thirst Edward, it's thirst, we need to go hunting. Do you feel up to it?" I suppose it's an undeniable part of my life now, hunting. Undeniable, but necessary.

"Very well but I don't know how"

"Instincts" was all he said in response. With this I stood up with a force and speed I thought only existed in myths and legends. Within 2 seconds I had found my way to the back door that, three days ago, I had come in from. Carlisle quickly followed with a little slower pace. He had years to master being with humans I had to remember. I should do the same. I slowed my pace and placed one foot then the other with an excruciating slowness in every movement.

"Very good" Carlisle examined. "Would you like to walk or run?"

"Walk" I responded immediately, I didn't have to lose everything human right? I did like the new speed I had received though. Grinning at the thought I slowly headed in the direction Carlisle had set off in.

"Carlisle?" I had something to tell him.

"Yes?"

"From the bottom of my heart, thank you"

"Your now unbeating heart, thanks to me" he added bitterly.

"No seriously, thank you. You saved my life, I am forever grateful to you and your amazing world you have created for yourself"

"Amazing? I think you mind is in the wrong reality boy. I do what I must to live as human a possible so I don't end up turning into the very thing that would make me a monster in so many men's eyes"

" If you wish to think that way" I dismissed his totally ludicrous statement. We had now reached a forest and I caught a smell that was like all the sweetest smell put together and 10 times stronger. The monster deep within exploded to the surface and I knew that it was a human that was emanating that tempting scent. I looked helplessly at Carlisle and he stepped in front of me.

"Stay" he commanded

"Human isn't it? How far?"

" About 30 miles"

"30 miles! Wow I can smell them that far?"

"Senses are heightened," he said darkly. "Resist Edward" I gave a weak nod and sat down on the floor and waited for the stupid human to leave the area. I pulled my knees up to my body and looked down at the grass. Carlisle joined me within a few seconds.

_I really hope he doesn't fly of the handle, I don't think I could handle it!_

" I wont" I responded to the comment.

"Wont what Edward?"

"Fly off the handle"

"But I didn't say anything like that at all"

"Huh? No you said 'I really hope he doesn't fly off the handle, I don't think I could handle it' didn't you?"

" No but..." then he seemed to have an idea. He looked me in the eyes then…

_Edward, congratulations, you can read minds!_

" I can what?" I stared at him in disbelief

"Read minds!"

"How?"

"Well I haven't really had a chance to study someone with a gift but I believe it's because you were sensitive to others thoughts and respected them"

"Wow. Both somewhat entertaining, yet problematic_"_

_How so?_

"I gives you no privacy Carlisle, I don't want to intrude in your mind. Someone's mind is there own sanctuary"

"If you mind is a sanctuary it means you harbour many secrets and lies and I'll hide neither from you, I wont allow it. What's mine is yours. Think of it as a gift, not a curse my dear boy" he rose to his feet then and set off into the forest.

_Come, mind reader, dinner waits. _

_hope you enjoy!_


	5. Chapter 5: Edward Chapter 5

**_Previously_**

_Edward, congratulations, you can read minds!_

" I can what?" I stared at him in disbelief

"Read minds!"

"How?"

"Well I haven't really had a chance to study someone with a gift but I believe it's because you were sensitive to others thoughts and respected them"

"Wow. Both somewhat entertaining, yet problematic_"_

_How so?_

"I gives you no privacy Carlisle, I don't want to intrude in your mind. Someone's mind is there own sanctuary"

"If your mind is a sanctuary it means you harbour many secrets and lies and I'll hide neither from you, I wont allow it. What's mine is yours. Think of it as a gift, not a curse my dear boy" he rose to his feet then and set off into the forest.

_Come, mind reader, dinner waits._

**_Chapter 5_**

I got up and entered the mass of tangled branches and thorns.

"So Carlisle how bad was it for you. Changing me?" I could tell that it took a huge amount of courage and determination to do what he did just from his face. This made me look at his eye and what I saw was extremely disturbing. A violent red met my eyes but I hadn't noticed this new occurrence.

" Your eyes!"

"Yes, that's what human blood does, my normal topaz is the result of my animal diet. You eyes are even more of a prominent red then even mine Edward as you are a newborn" I tried to picture myself with blood red eyes. I didn't look friendly to say the least.

"So, changing me?" I questioned again, determined to get an answer.

"I almost didn't stop," he said quietly "It took you mothers last words to finally allow me to break free form the frenzy" he produced a small apologetic smile.

"Don't get yourself down I wouldn't have been able to do it." I imagine the smell of that human the beast in me purred back to life and my mouth filled with venom.

"What are we hunting?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Mountain lion, they're nearest and I need a carnivore if I'm going to get my eye colour back" he answered " and my strength back" he added darkly.

"What's wrong with herbivores?" I protested

"They don't taste anywhere near a human but we can survive off them. You would be better with carnivores on your first hunt." I nodded and then looked around, realising that we were now in a little open clearing in the forest.

"Right we're here" Carlisle then turned around and sniffed the air.

"What can you smell Edward?" he asked me and I closed my eyes and drew in a long breath. There was so much to say trees, bugs, plants but I knew what he meant. I focused and said.

"Mountain lions, north, 5 of them?"

"Very good yes" he praised then he found a rock and sat down.

"Go get 'em!" he laughed and I sprung into action locating the lions. When I had finally brought one to the ground and bit into it, the taste was like nothing I had ever experienced, not as good as the scent of the human, but still. I decided this would be my favourite animal to hunt but I wouldn't be picky, I would hunt whatever was near. I had drain 3 of the mountain lions and then I decided to go back to Carlisle.

"You look like you have just come into the emergency room from a bear mauling!" Carlisle joked, observing my now blood stained clothes. I chuckled along.

"There's 2 left for you Carlisle" I pointed out and then sat down on the grass.

_Thank you_

"Here to help" I responded to the thought

_Yes, you saved me from a life of loneliness_

"Glad to hear that dad" dad, it seemed so trivial but he was now my dad in my eyes.

_Hmm I love you son. _If I could I would have broke down in tears. But I noticed that nothing came, it appears vampires can't cry. Carlisle came back after about 2 minutes and he greeted me with a hug that only a son deserved.

"Your welcome to stay with me as long as you wish and if you ever need a break then just leave, you'll always have a home with me"

"Thank you"

"Are you not going to miss your mother and father now there in heaven?" I shrugged and just replied

"Heavens overrated"

FIN

Awwww i love this chapter! so as you an tell this story is finished and i was wondering shall i do the same thing for Esmes change then continue with everyone elses entry into the cullen family?? if so i will just add more chapters to this as i cant be bothered to create a new story!! so shall i do it? put your answer into a review!!!!! also review this chapter


	6. Chapter 6: Esme Chapter 1

_ok so this is Esme's pov on her change and joining the Cullens!! hope you enjoy and please review, it makes me happy!!_

**_E_****_sme-Chapter 1_**

Tears formed in my eyes and they threatened to never stop falling. Two words, repeated over and over in my mind "my baby!" he was only a few days old!! Why? What did he do to deserve to die? My mind could not think of a coherent answer.

So I stood standing at the cliff edge. I peered over the edge to the dark abyss below.

" I'll join you soon my darling boy" I sobbed aimlessly into the cold night air. I removed my shoes and peered around one last time. I took one last breath of air and jumped. I let out a piercing howl and I saw the land below getting bigger and bigger. That moment of impact was coming soon. I closed my eyes and then everything went black.

I woke up to a bright room and I was in a bed. "Was this heaven?" I thought. I felt like a force was keeping me lying down on this bed and I felt very tired. I looked around and was greeted by the most beautiful topaz eyes. Oh, yes, I was in heaven all right!

"Miss Platt, Hello im Doctor Cullen" his voice rang, like the sweetest symphony I had ever heard.

"I know who you are. Hello, so I'm not dead then?" I moaned. I wanted to join my son!! I remembered Doctor Cullen from when he fixed my leg when I was 16.

"Yes, do you not wish that?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't have jumped would I?" I replied stubbornly.

"Quite, quite. Still like your old self" why was he so calm? I was having an emotional breakdown and he just sat there!

"Just thought I would let you know Miss Platt that you are at the morgue not the hospital.

"What? Why?"

"Your injuries you have sustained from the jump are too severe. I have done what I can but to be honest you will not last more than an hour like this."

"Then why did you help?" I asked curiously

"Because I wanted too. I believe the term is called 'love' Esme, love" he looked no different to what he did 10 years ago, how is that? He walked over to the window; by the sun coming in the room I would say it was about 6 am now. A ray of sun caught Doctor Cullen's face and I couldn't believe what I saw. He looked like an angel! He sparkled like diamonds and I was hypnotised.

"W...What are you?" I asked in awe.

"A vampire" he said simply

"Doctor Cullen, am I going crazy?"

"Please, call me Carlisle, and I sure hope not"

"Then your real?"

"As real as yourself. Yes."

"So. You love me?"

"Yes, dear Esme, I can't explain it, I feel a strange pull towards you and I don't think I could live without you" this wasn't right; he was explaining the feelings _I_ had suddenly felt for _him. _

"Hmm I feel the same way" I said dopily. " I feel very peculiar" I announced

"Yes it's the morphine" he explained, "It makes the person feel tired and paralysed. Right now it's the only thing that is stopping you feeling the pain that you should"

"Are you here to save me? My knight in shining armour?"

"If you wish it. I can save you from dieing and you can live with me and my son, Edward." Edward? That was going to be my son's name! Maybe I didn't have to have a son, I would treat Edward like the son I never had.

"Oh I would love that very much Carlisle! Please save me"

"Very well my angel but be warned the pain is excruciating"

"I don't care," I said finally and then Carlisle was by me in an instant and he kissed me full on the lips and then travelled to my neck. I couldn't tell when he bit me, I was completely desensitised but soon after I felt a scorching blaze spreading rapidly from my neck to every other part of my body. I screamed in terror

"What is happening?" I screeched

"The unthinkable, my dear, you are slowly turning into a monster, like me and Edward"

"Why, the pain?"

"Let's just say its part of the package" he smiled wryly, "screaming doesn't help," he added seriously.

"Fine I won't scream, too much, for you" I said with such devotion. I couldn't explain this feeling, Carlisle seemed to have his own gravitational pull on me and I was being pulled in. Oh, I was glad he had found me.


	7. Chapter 7: Esme Chapter 2

**_Esme-chapter 2_**

The fiery pain meant nothing as I focused on the angel's perfect face. Every now and then I would let out a short scream if the pain got too much but other than that the hours went by in silence. I had seen the sun rise and set for the 3rd time when the pain finally faded from my fingertips and then finally stopped. The first thing I did was stand up and hug the man who I barely knew and yet I knew everything about: Carlisle Cullen. He returned the gesture but then shifted uncomfortably.

"Esme love, easy. Your stronger then me for now" really? I let go immediately.

" Opps. Why is that?" I queried.

"You're what we call a newborn. Senses, strength and thirst are all heightened above and beyond what they should."

"Thirst?"

"Yes you will need to hunt. The down side to the little bargain" I knew the up side, I would be with this man for all time.

"Hmm, I can handle that" I stated positively. I did feel a pain in my throat but I assumed it was the remains of the change. It was getting uncomfortable now and I cupped my hands to my mouth as if to put the burning out.

"Come on, I don't want you to be hurting when you see Edward." Edward, I really wanted to see this stranger and maybe one day he'll allow me to be a mother to him.

"Okay" was all I said. Carlisle pulled my arm and just said

"Run" and pointed to a small door. I did as I was told and literally ran out the door with an incredible speed.

"Thrilling, the speed, isn't it?" Carlisle was right behind me again now.

"Indeed" I said with awe "so where to, Carlisle?" a smiled played on his lips as I said his name.

"Just keep heading into that forest." He pointed to a vast combination of trees and ferns. I just nodded and took off with my newfound speed into the unknown. I stopped when we came into a clearing and sat down in the abandoned grass. I heard Carlisle doing the same thing.  
"Tell me about Edward" I said as soon as Carlisle was right next to me.

"Edward is truly a troubled boy. I found him dying of the Spanish influenza epidemic in 1918. His father had died a few months ago and his mother died right in front of both of us but not before wishing that the boy was changed and spared of death. So I fulfilled her last words and changed him. He is passed his newborn year now and has built up a wonderful self control."

"Self control to what?"

"Human blood, I refrain from it and that is what allows me to be in public. Animals don't taste the same but it does the job" I couldn't think of killing another person, it was completely barbaric!

"I will never commit such a crime, it is more then my life is worth" he just smiled in response.

"I couldn't imagine watching my mother die right in front of my eyes." I said quietly "poor boy" sympathy washed my words.

"Yes. Ever since he has never mentioned his family or wanted to know anything he can't remember about them"

"Poor unfortunate soul" I murmured.

"So, Esme Platt, or should I say Esme Evenson?" I cringed at my name. Then the strangest thing came out of my mouth. A growl? I remember that snake of a husband Charles.

"Hmm, I take it you don't like your new name?" he chuckled "care to tell me why?"

"I married a few years after I met you at the hospital. Charles Evenson" I practically growled the name "he turned out to be nothing but an abusing villain. I found out I was pregnant and I ran away to give birth. I did so but he died a few days after he was born" I was whispering by the end of my little monologue. " I was grief stricken and wanted to join my baby but then I found you" I smiled at him then "Thank you by the way"

" Your welcome" he words were genuine. "Im sorry about what you have been through" I gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"That's all in the past" I clarified. "Right now I want to bring down a grizzly or two" I joked. He laughed and then pointed to a area in the west.

"There is actually a deer over there if you wish it" I stood up and ran to bring it down. When I had finished I looked a right state! I walked slowly back to my awaiting angel.

"Lets go home" Carlisle said as I held his hand. We walked together blissfully into our new forever.

REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!!


	8. Chapter 8: Esme Chapter 3

_**Esme chapter 3**_

I waited outside of Carlisle house and turned to him

"What if Edward doesn't like me?" I worried frantically

"Relax, he will. Who couldn't?" with that he opened the door and stepped in, leaving me outside.

"Edward, im back" He said calmly and with no more volume then a normal conversation.

"Welcome home Carlisle." A voice said cheerily "wait, Carlisle, you eyes!" the voice sounded panicked

"Relax dear boy, I have done nothing wrong, in fact I have found a new member of our family." The voice then laughed and said.

"Please, do come in, Esme" how did he know my name already? I cautiously stepped round the door and entered the threshold. I stood there frozen as I saw the young man, which stood before me. He looked just like a model and his eyes were a butterscotch colour. He gave me a crooked smile and came up to me.

"Welcome, don't be alarmed I knew your name by the way. It gets annoying to me sometimes too" he chuckled and then hugged me. His hug was truly meant for a mother.

"Can I ask why you knew my name?"

"I read minds" he shrugged "it's a gift I seemed to have picked up" That would have explained things. I looked around, the house looked in need of some repair.

_Mmm I should really offer to fix this house,_ I thought, _It would show some gratitude to them._

"You have no reason to show gratitude to us mother" my breath hitched as he said 'mother'

"I don't think I deserve that title Edward, you already have a mother" I stated

" Mother is dead, I will never see her again. I need a mother to keep my in line to you know" he smiled and I returned it.

"Lets just say 'Adoptive' mother" I bargained

"Very Well" he said airily. "Carlisle, I will be in my room if you need me and please don't hesitate to ask me for help if you need it" He looked at both of us as he said the last bit and with that he flitted up the stairs.

"Hmm, He's a nice boy" I decided

"Indeed, but I do fear he is suffering from a lonely heart" he sighed with pain. "I mean I'm out at the hospital and he is just left at home, I am hardly suitable company."

"Oh contraire Mr Cullen, I find you very pleasant company, and what am I?" I snapped, faking anger "chopped liver? No, I will look after Edward" I decided with finality. "Why is he not at school anyway?"

"His thirst isn't perfect quite yet dear but he should be able to next year" he seemed to decide.

"Thank you Carlisle" I heard from upstairs "but lets make that 2 years, I wish to have some quality time to get to know my mother" this was followed by a musical laughter which echoed around the walls.

"Very well dear boy" Carlisle placed his hand into mine and then we walked together in perfect harmony.

"So, tell me, how much do you hate me?" He asked

"Not at all, I regret nothing"

"No regrets? None? What about your son? He is in heaven and you can never see him" He replied. I thought about this.

"I have a son right here and besides…" I touched his nose and gave him a kiss "…Heavens overrated"


	9. Chapter 9: Rosalie Chapter 1

**_Rosalie Chapter 1_**

Emotions swirled around and around in my head: Hatred, pain, loss, happiness… Was it even possible for me to feel so many? I can't get over the pain that creep caused me. I mean he was my husband! And yet he treated me like a common prostitute! Oh no, it much worse then that, he was my eventual death! I could feel my life slowly fade. When I thought I was seconds from death I heard a small sound of even breathing.

"Rosalie hale! What has he done to you?" the man was in general shock and disgust. I felt him immediately crouch by me and started looking at my injuries. I dipped in and out of consciousness as the man worked over me. I felt a tugging at my head and something over my hand.

"Can you hear me Rosalie?"

"Yes" I moaned, "it hurts. Just leave me here to die!" I groaned

"Not a chance" he said as he lifted me up and I automatically felt like I was flying. It was exhilarating, truly! I relaxed as this new sensation built up in me. The flying sensation stopped within 5 minutes and I felt sorrow when it did.

"Relax Rosalie," the man told me "I have taken you to my house" with that I heard a door opening and I was placed onto a sofa.

"Esme dear? Can you come here for a second? But be warned there's blood" I felt another presence enter the room.

"Oh my! Carlisle you didn't?"

"No, no, I found her like this. She was attacked by Royce King" the name sent a shot of fury into my draining body.

"What? Oh this is Rosalie? I never trusted that boy"

"Did Edward go hunting?"

"Yes" hunting? The _sport_ hunting? But it was the middle of the night! You wouldn't go hunting now.

"Do you think I should change her for Edward? I mean he needs a companion and maybe the relationship would be like ours. Edward deserves that," The man, Carlisle said. Change me to what? Questions, questions, they wouldn't go away! Each new one produced more anger because they weren't getting answered.

" Hmm yes she deserves a better life too. I know what it's like and can tell you she is too beautiful for the likes of Royce" Esme said with venom on the name. I think I would like her! I wanted to scream from the pain he had caused me but I held my tongue… for now.

"Very well, Edward, this is for you" and then I felt a surge of pain spread agonisingly slow from my neck around my body and then again from my wrist and ankles. I screamed however to my surprise it wasn't from the pain it was from the pain that had happened to my heart. It had broken into a thousand facets. Irreplaceable and yet vital and it was destroyed by one man.

"I will get my revenge soon _my love!" _I poured acid into the last words as I made the vow. I would keep it until my dying day… which seemed to be creeping up on me right now. The pain rose in ferocity and this time I did scream from the pain.

"What have you done to me!?" I screamed. I didn't hear the answer he gave as I was too engulfed in the pain that swallowed me. I constantly screamed and screamed and they were greeted every time by a rushed apology and saying that it would be over soon until I heard a sound coming from the room. It seemed someone entered.

"What were you thinking, Carlisle? Rosalie Hale?" the way he said my name made me sound like I was dirt, trash.

" I couldn't just let her die, it was too much – to horrible, to much waste" this again brought the anger in me to the surface.

"I know" the new voice said but it sounded dismissive as if he didn't believe his story.

"It was too much waste. I couldn't leave her" the man repeated helplessly.

"Of course you couldn't" Esme replied.

"People die all the time," the voice said bitterly. "Don't you think she's a little recognizable, though? The kings will have to put up a huge search- not that anyone suspects the fiend," he growled and this made me feel confused, did he like me or not? I didn't know how long I had been here burning but thankfully it began to fade from my fingertips.

"What are we going to do with her?" the voice said disgustedly.

Carlisle sighed

"That's up to her, of course. She may want to go her way" I wanted to laugh at the absurdity of that happening. There was no going back for me now and I didn't want to be alone.

_SOOOOO hi! err tell me what you think guys! i fell that it's a bit rushed???? what ya think? review guys!_


	10. Chapter 10: Rosalie Chapter 2

_**Rosalie Chapter 2**_

The pain had gone and I just laid there. The last few seconds were agony. All the fire from body went straight to my heart. And I begged for death from Edward and Esme.

It eventually stopped and I stood automatically. There was no time between thinking of standing up and the actual action.

"Wow" I murmured, "what am I?" I accused

"Do you really want to know?" Carlisle asked me

"Hell yes!" I said anger flowing freely.

"Simply put, a Vampire" I don't know why I believed the story but I didn't question it. I only had one thing in mind at the moment, The slimy man Royce.

"I'll be back, if you'll allow it after what im about to do"

"Your always welcome back Rosalie" Carlisle said compassionately

"What are you going to do?" Edward asked

"Kill that man stone dead!" I hissed.

"Oh dear!" Esme squealed

"Don't spill blood Rosalie, you'll never survive it! Not just after the change" Edward warned. I gave a stiff nod.

"Fine and when I return you'll explain properly?" I asked

"Oh course" Carlisle replied. I turned for the door

"Oh by the way" I turned around to face Edward "get to know me before you hate me" I told him. He gave me a crooked smile and just replied with

"I'll try" I left the comfort of the house and stepped into the cruel, cruel world. I found my way to an abandoned wedding shop. I smashed the windows with amazing ease and stole a beautiful wedding dress that was covered with intricate lace and beads. I put it on and then stole some shoes to match and set of for what once was my home. I reached Royce's window and I opened it and slid in. The vile being was asleep. _He'll be sleeping permanently soon enough I_ thought as I scratched my nails along his window.

"Whoa" he mumbled as he fell out of the bed. I let out a laugh.

"Pay back's a b****" I screamed as I flew over to him and picked up his sword.

"R... R… Rosalie?" he stuttered

"The one and only" I growled and I went to plunge the sword right into his heart but I remembered what Edward had said. I growled again as I had to throw the sword down. The evil creature laughed

"Couldn't do it ey?" he mocked

"No, I just felt like killing you in a different way. I hate you Royce King and I sentence you to Hell and I hope you stay there" I screamed as I kissed him full on the lips and then lifted his head and gave it one sharp twist. I heard his neck break like a twig and then I muttered

"Happy anniversary" I stood up and left the room through the window. Justice was served. It was quick and easy. I found myself returning to the house that inhabited the Cullen's. I stood at the door and gave one shaky knock. The door flew open in an instant and Carlisle stood in the threshold.

"It's done" I told him. He nodded and allowed me in and I went and sat on a sofa.

"so a vampire you say?" I queried

"Yes im sorry but I couldn't let you died like that" Carlisle apologised. The he went on to explain everything like bloodlust and the speed.

"So tell us what did you do?" Edward asked once Carlisle's explanation was finished.

"I stole a Wedding dress and went to the creeps house. I almost killed him with his sword but remember what you said Edward and then I just snapped his neck and left after saying 'I hate you Royce King and I sentence you to Hell and I hope you stay there' and my revenge is complete" I summed up.

"Why hell?" Carlisle asked

"Heaven's overrated"

_Ok Rosalie's chapters seem well rushed to me but i really couldn't think of what the hell to write! oh by the way i know Rose Killed Royce's friends first but hey that would get to long! so please review and Dazzle me!_


	11. Chapter 11: Emmett Chapter 1

**_Emmett Chapter 1_**

I had no idea where the bear came from but all of a sudden I was knocked to the floor by a mountain of fur and felt a stab of pain in my stomach. I looked to see the biggest grizzly bear I had seen. I tried to move away but the bear caught me again with its paws. I felt it swipe at my arm and I heard bones smashing and breaking. I cried out in pain. With newfound adrenaline I struggled to my feet and ran, I just kept running. Do I dare look behind? I took the risk and regretted it; the bear was running after me with tremendous speed. I dived into a bush and hoped the bear would run past me. Thank god it did! I waited and waited and when I finally believed it wasn't coming back I emerged from the bush and stumbled into the open. I collapsed on the floor and looked at my stomach. It was a horrible red colour. I moaned and closed my eyes, lying on the floor. I don't know how long I had lay there dieing but I knew it wouldn't be much longer until I was finally greeted by the heavens. I sighed and waited for the glorious moment.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" the voice I heard was the sweetest music! It rung and shimmered in the breeze. I knew now that heaven was wherever she was and I wouldn't rest until I was with her.

"Help!!!" I screamed I then heard a rustling in the breeze and the most gorgeous creature to walk this earth was pacing towards me in a hypnotising way. It was enchanting.

"Oh god you're bleeding! Please I'll help you but just hold on for a minute and I wont be able to talk a whole lot" Then she took a breath and I never saw her breath again. She came up to me and looked at me with adoration. That little glimmer of love in her eyes was enough to keep me from screaming out in pain as she lifted me into her arms. She was one strong woman! She then took off into a exhilarating run, well if I could say run. It was faster then I had expected, inhuman speed. I stared at her the whole journey and she occasionally met my glance and smiled. I thanked god that I had made it this far to see the goddess before me. I never felt a single ounce of pain as she moved at a smooth pace, adjusting her body so that I wouldn't take any impact of her running. The moment I saw her it felt like world revolved around her and nothing or no one else. Nothing mattered now, it truly didn't. I was a puppet on strings and I was hers to control.

"Were almost here," she eventually said and again I was mesmerised by her bell like voice. I wondered briefly where she was taking me but I figured that she would eventually tell me. Another minute passed and I was in a beautiful clearing and there were two tents pitched up.

"Carlisle!!!" The goddess screamed. I then saw a man enter the clearing to. He again was beautiful but in a less mesmerising way then the girl who held me close to her heart. He saw me in her arms and then raised his eyebrows.

"Please Carlisle!" she begged," change him, for me, he's who I want to spend my life with." She said it with such finality and I couldn't stand to see this beauty beg.

"Are you sure Rosalie?" Rosalie? Hmm yes she was as sweet as a rose and more. Her name suited her very well.

"Yes, do it before it's to late, please!!!!" she bellowed. She then placed me on the floor and I felt the cool damp grass.

"Rosalie, you really love him don't you" another man asked

"Yes, Edward, with all of my unbeating heart" he then smiled

"It would never of worked out between us" he mused. Rose laughed and I swear I would rejoice at the sound but I powerful surge of pain radiated through me.

"Bloody Hell" I screamed

"What's the matter" Rose asked

"My stomach hurts" I moaned

"Please Carlisle, now!" I then saw Carlisle bend down towards my body and lift my arm.

_AWWW likle Emmys got a crush! lol i loved writing this chapter and i hope ya like it!_


	12. Chapter 12: Emmett Chapter 2

_**Emmett Chapter 2**_

I was instantly greeted by a fiery agony and I wished with all of my love filled heart that it would stop. I let out an ear-piercing scream as I suffered.

"Please, stop!" Rose screamed, "I can't bear your screams. Try, I beg of you, to stop" how could I not want to fulfil my angels pleas? I clamped my lips shut and attempted to never say another word or make a sound. I saw briefly that Edward (I had been told) came up to Rose's side, knelt by her and said something like

"He loves you most dearly sister. I will leave now, I don't think I can bear the pain in his thoughts but each and every one is expressing his love for you" He left and Rose turned to me.

"I love you too stranger" _She didn't even know my name,_ I thought incredulously.

"Emmett" I managed to say through my teeth. "It's Emmett McCartney"

"Nice to meet you Emmett" she said, each word laced with sincerity.

"How long?" I asked, yearning for the reply to be 'Soon!'

"Carlisle?" Rose asked, turning to the blond man, who was sitting reading a book in the grass.

"A day maybe at most" he said, without looking from his book. So long? My face turned into even more of a grimace.

"You can so it Emmy bear" She said adorably. Emmy bear? I let out a laugh, what a suitable pet name!

"Distract me!" I begged.

"How?" she asked.

"I don't know! Tell me about you!" after my little order she went straight into telling me her story and how she came to be a vampire and what vampires are and what they do. I believed every single word that came out of her beautiful mouth and couldn't wait to join her in her world. I spent the entire morning and night with my angel just talking and I felt that my life was complete and whole. I was like before she came into my world that I was only living a half-life, an improper life. This is how it should be, with the one I love. The sun set and we watched together through the scorching pain. The fire was dwindling in my fingers but was racing to my heart, my last remaining organ. My heart was doomed and I counted its last beats. _Thump, thump, thump, thump…_ that was it, nothing followed after that. I immediately sat up and hugged the woman in front of me and then it turned into a kiss, which became passionate. Edward was returning as we finished the embrace.

"Alright lovebirds, break it up!" he teased as he made his way over to us. He knelt down to me and slid something in my hand. It felt like a velvet box.

"Do it, my brother," he said. I knew what was in my hand and I slowly got to one knee.

"Rosalie Hale, I love you with all of my heart and I have a very important question to ask you" I took a deep breath and realised I didn't need to. "Will you marry me?" I asked brandishing the box, which had a beautiful diamond ring placed in there. The woman looked like she would cry as she held out her hand and said.

"Yes" I took the ring out of the box, slid it onto her finger and kissed it. She lifted her hand and looked at the ring with awe.

"It's marvellous," she proclaimed. I let out a booming laugh and took her hand.

"What shall we do now my love?"

"I believe we both need to hunt" she said. Carlisle had finished reading his book now and came up to me and pulled me into a fatherly embrace.

"Welcome to the family dear boy" he said. I nodded and then followed my fiancé out of the clearing.

"so what do you want to hunt?" she asked me

"I am going to track my little buddy, Mr grizzly bear" I announced, she smiled and said

"Go get 'em tiger" and then she looked me in the eyes.

"Are you not going to miss going to heaven? I took that opportunity away from you" she said. I let out a booming laugh.

"Heaven's overrated compared to you my love"

_Aww i love em lol right next its the terrible twosome! Alice and Jazz! so review and i will do em if not then bad luck *que evil laugh* hint review hint! _


	13. Chapter 13: Jasper Chapter 1

**_Jasper Chapter 1_**

_What am I doing here?_ I thought as I stood on the threshold of a rather grand looking house.

"Relax Jazz, Seriously your sending me waves of confusion" I turned to see my little Alice staring at me with a little scowl on her face. I laughed and mumbled a little "sorry" and then continued to stare at the door.

"Err, Jazz? Knock"

"Why don't you?"

"Because I'm the lady" I sighed again and then lifted my hand slowly. Alice told me that this was the house of the Cullen's: Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett. She said that they would accept us into their house but I didn't know weather to believe her. I mean her visions were usually correct but the future isn't set in stone. I glanced down at Alice one last time and she rose to the balls of her feet and pecked me on the lips. _Knock, knock, knock. _Oh god what have I done! The door opened almost as soon as I had knocked.

"Er Hello?"

"Hello Esme, May we come in" Alice asked, I tried to tell her before that using Esme`s name would scare her but Alice wouldn't listen and said she'd be fine.

"Err, sure, May I ask you names?"

"Of course how silly of me, I'm Alice" She piped up and then she turned to me.

"Err, I'm Jasper," I said dumbly. I sensed that Esme was scared and confused. I tried to subtly send a wave of calm to her. She stood aside and let us enter.

"Esme, dear I…" A man had come down the stairs; Carlisle was his name I was told.

"Hello Carlisle" Alice again greeted him by his name. I took a step forward in front of Alice just to be safe.

"Carlisle this is Alice and Jasper" Esme introduced. Alice giggled and I just gave a small smile.

"Hello, please let's go into the living room" he gestured to a room but to my surprise Alice was already in the living room and called

"Jasper, are you just going to dally in the doorway?" I sighed for what seamed the hundredth time today and saw that Carlisle raised his eyebrows at me.

"You'll find out soon enough," I informed him, to this he just nodded. We eventually were seated into the sofas in the living room and I sat by Alice, who now had her Head snuggled into my shoulder. She gave a content smile and looked at me with her light filled eyes. _Such happiness_ I thought, it radiated from her like the sun and for the past few years now I had never had a sad moment in my life, all because she entered it.

"Oh Carlisle where is Rosalie?" Alice asked "I know Edward and Emmett are hunting, hmmm, I think she's in the garage" She told him. Then I heard the air move in the direction of the door we had entered and I turned to see Rosalie staring at us.

"Who said my name?" she asked

"That would be me hehe" Alice chimed

"So your vampires to then?" Esme asked, Alice's eyes were glazed over and I knew that she was having a vision so I took it as I had to answer.

"Err, Yes, we both feed on animals to and well …" I trailed off, thinking of way to ask them. Alice had snapped out of her little trance and was back in the room.

"Oh sorry" she mumbled, "I was having a vision"

"Vision?" Carlisle queried

"Yes, I see future events but they can change, there very subjective"

"Really? Fascinating" Carlisle mused.

"Yes they are and just to let you know Edward and Emmett will return in about 5 minutes! And Emmett brought a puppy, don't ask me why"

"That boy is seriously a pain in the backside" Esme scolded her retuning son.

"I'll deal with it" Carlisle announced as he took out a cell phone and dialled a number

"Hello?" I heard

"Emmett, take the puppy back now" Carlisle said Calmly

"AWWWW Man!!" I laughed at his reaction and Alice joined me. Then Carlisle put his phone back.

"Thank you" he said to Alice.

"Here to help"

"So Tell us about you" _and this is where it gets awkward_ I thought bitterly.

_hehe Emmett and his tricks!! hmm so review chapter and Check out the story 'love me through it all' it's one me and some friends are working on! the author is xEmmaBx and the story interview with the vampires, i need more questions for it guys!!! i cant write another chapter if i dont have questions!!! REVIEW!!!!!_


	14. Chapter 14: Jasper Chapter 2

_**Jasper Chapter 2**_

"Ok. Err, Alice, why don't you go first love?" I asked hesitantly

"Sure thing Jazz but one second first I need to err, go to the bathroom" huh? Vampires don't need to go to the bathroom.

"Ok" I replied dumbly. With that she got up, ran out the room at vampire speed and was back within a minute. When she was sat down she said

"Edward and Emmett are going to be delayed, Emmett is trying to get a Rabbit now but Edwards persuading him no" she let out a peeling bell laugh and then cleared her throat.

"Right well, im Alice and I have the gift of premonitions as you have just seen. I had a vision that Jasper would come into a café and I waited for him because I knew we were destined to be together. I found him and then I began having visions of you and now we have found you" She turned to smile at me, I returned it and she snuggled into my chest.

"What about your human life?" Carlisle asked

"Sorry, can't tell you much on that front. I woke up and remembered nothing of my human life at all. Not a single little detail" a sensed a hint of sadness and I gave her wave after wave of love to cheer her up. She looked at me and said

"I love you too Jazz" Carlisle and Esme looked and felt confused so I guessed it was time to tell them my horrific tale.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock and I have the gift on sensing and manipulating emotions." I pause to let them take in this news.

"So we can't trust our emotions at all around you?" Rosalie sneered.

"Of course you can, I don't manipulate them all the time, just when they get to much" I replied calmly "I'm not doing it now" I added to make them feel a bit more comfortable.

"So yeah I…" I paused, not sure how to explain my past to these complete strangers.

"Go on Jazz" Alice encouraged

"I'm not sure how to tell you my past," I admitted to them "it will probably scare you, or repulse you, one or the other"

"We wont know until you tell us," Esme said affectionately.

"I was born in Houston, Texas. It was the time of the civil war and I joined The Confederate Army in 1681 telling them I was 20 when I was actually 16. I didn't care and neither did the recruiter. Amazingly I worked my way up the ranks to major because of supposed charisma" I let out an incredulous laugh. "Well, I was put in charge of Evacuating woman and children from the city of Galveston. It took about a day and we were off back to good old Texas" I sighed, I did miss Texas, a bit, but I was much happier as long as Alice was by my side. "I stayed long enough to see everything was going right and then I grab a horse and set of back for Galveston…" I stopped, from here on in was the gruesome story.

"…Just outside of the city there were three woman. I just remember them being of inhuman beauty and pale white. I'll spare you the details but I was bitten right then, Maria was the woman who changed me. She said she thought I was suitable or something like that, I don't care to remember. I was stuck there burning for three pain filled days. I awoke and was introduce to my new life, which is very different to what it is now I assure you." Ok so everyone hadn't freaked out on me yet, which was good, I think. Or it could just be a bomb waiting to explode. I gulped. The next part would determine if they think me suitable to join their family. I would have to tell the truth but not scare them silly. Oh god what have I got myself into?

Oki really short chappy here but hey! so review and that. Guys i keep getting the same peeps reviewing (to whom i am eternally grateful) but the new guys come on!!! Review aswell!!! Everyone just review. it's not that hard :) (you know you want to!) hehe


	15. Chapter 15: Jasper Chapter 3

_**Jasper Chapter 3**_

"Before I go on I implore you to see that, well ya'll actually have a peaceful life" I chuckled at the use of my accent, I knew I was loosing it but sometimes it comes back to me, I liked them moments, it reminded me I had a nice life before and that I was indeed human "there are parts of this world which are constant war zones, not just human war zones but vampire war zones too. I was in such a zone, right in the heart of it. Maria needed me for her army and of course I accepted. She wanted to claim territory and she used me and several other newborns to fight her dirty battles" I was growling the last few words as the anger of my betrayal came out. I remembered where I was and quickly sent out waves of calm. "Sorry, so yes. I became more and more depressed as days went by but I didn't know that was because I was felling everyone's pain they were feeling. You see … our hunting activities were vastly different from yours and I also felt my victims' pain as I … did them terrible acts. I lived in a world of misery and pain. I remained an excellent fighter so Maria decided to keep me after my year mark, unlike most others. She gave the job of killing the wading newborns to me, which made my depression that much worse. Well this went on for years and in the end I saw this was wrong and escaped with a little help from some friends" I had vowed that I would someday find Peter and Charlotte again.

"Anyway they were called Peter And Charlotte, I lived with them for a while and my depression lifted a bit but I still hunted humans and felt their pain so I still had it lingering over me. In the end I went into I diner one day to escape the weather and this little freak" I pointed to the quietly humming Alice, who was still burying her face in my chest "was sitting there and she got up and said 'you kept me waiting a long time'" Alice chuckled along with me and I swear the two sounds together where magical.

"And then he ducked his head, like a good southern gentleman, and said …"

"I'm sorry ma'am" I finished for her and then I pulled her into a hug and sent her a concentrated wave of love, just for my little special Alice. "She held out her hand, I took it. I felt so many emotions that day. She radiated delight and cheerfulness. Oh, and by the way, for the first time in almost I century, I felt hope" I kissed her now and my emotions went haywire. I pulled back before I could cause too much damage. "From then on we knew we would one day find you and we hunted animals but…" I gave a meek smile "my thirst isn't great as you can probable guess. After all them years being allowed to feed from humans…. It's not an easy thing to give up" I looked at Carlisle now and he nodded "but I have never fed from a human since I left with Alice that day and I felt good about it. So the reason we are here today is to ask you if… if you possibly have room in your hearts to accept us into you ever growing family" Alice sat up now and we both looked at Carlisle.

"Wow Jasper you have quite the back story" he mused "but as long as you willing to try is all I ask. You are more than welcome to become a Cullen but remember, once a Cullen, always Cullen. You can never leave our hearts" I couldn't believe it! I finally, after all these years, belonged somewhere and I felt the love that both Carlisle and Esme felt. I returned that love in little waves.

"Have I gift from me and Alice" I murmured as I continued to send waves of love to them. Then Alice was jumping up and down.

"Oh, oh, oh Carlisle can I pick out a room??? Oh please, please, please!" Alice squealed

"Of course" Was all Carlisle responded. Alice was out of the room and was up the stairs in a flash. Carlisle came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder

"Welcome and you truly have a wonderful gift. Use it well" I nodded and went up to Esme

"Thank you, both of you, I will someday return your gracious act" I gave Esme a hug, which she returned in a motherly way. Then I turned to Rosalie and made my way to her.

"You love Emmett most dearly, little sister, and I hope we will be great friends" I hugged her as well and she returned it a little awkwardly. I looked at the room in whole. "Heavens overrated when you look at you family Carlisle"

_**Epilogue for Jasper.(cause it just had to be done!)**_

"What the Hell!!!" I heard from the garage. Oh dear, what had Alice done? Edward came into the living room looked at Carlisle and then me and then screamed

"Alice! Get you Ass out of my room right now!" Alice was down in an instant.

"Oh bite me Eddie Kins" she challenged

"Err, what am I missing," I asked

"Your wife just raided my room and took everything out and dumped it in the garage!"

"Alice!" I scolded "We just got here and you want to ruin that by throwing Edward out of his room?"

"Relax Jazz, he'll be fine in a week or two. Edwards room had the best view" she replied. Edward stormed out and just before leaving said

"Welcome brother and sister. I hope you find happiness here" he then looked at Carlisle and Esme "I know I did" I gave him a wave of appreciation and he smiled at me. Life right now could not get any better!

_Awww I love these chapters. I find Jasper and Alice soooooo cute! Review or I aint doing Alice!!! (threats are cool!!) By the way guys, The author DWTWROCKS14 well rocks lol please read her stories and i'm sure she'll be gratefull! who as randomly now changed her name to _BabyH(dot)Louisex _lol REVIEW GUYS!!!_


	16. Chapter 16: Alice Chapter 1

**_Alice Chapter 1_**

Here I stand at the Cullen's house and I cannot believe it! We're here finally! But what if they don't like us? Ah dam it!

"Relax Jazz, Seriously your sending me waves of confusion" I scowled at Jasper. He just laughed and mumbled a little "sorry" and then continued to stare at the door.

"Err, Jazz? Knock" I prompted

"Why don't you?" he countered

"Because I'm the lady" I wasn't loosing this fight! He sighed and then lifted his hand slowly towards the door. I had told him on the way that this was the house of the Cullen's: Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett. I had a vision that they would accept us into their house. I trust my visions but sometimes Jazz finds it a little hard too, I do love that silly man. He turned to me one last time and, to give him some comfort, I rose to the balls of my feet and pecked him on the lips. _Knock, knock, knock. Yay! Come on Esme! Hurry up and answer!_ The door opened almost as soon as I made my wish.

"Er Hello?" _oh Esme! You look as stunning as my visions said you would be!_

"Hello Esme, May we come in" I quickly asked, Jazz had tried to tell me before that using Esme`s name would scare her but hey! I wouldn't listen and said she'd be fine.

"Err, sure, May I ask you names?"

"Of course how silly of me, I'm Alice" how stupid! I didn't even tell her my name! Opps. I turned to Jazz so he would give his name too.

"Err, I'm Jasper," He said. She stood aside and let us enter after a careful glance at us.

"Esme, dear I…" Carlisle had come down the stairs.

"Hello Carlisle" I again greeted him by his name. Jasper then stepped in front of me, _always the protector_ I scoffed

"Carlisle this is Alice and Jasper" Esme introduced. I giggled with delight and Jazz just gave a small smile.

"Hello, please let's go into the living room" I knew we were headed to the living room so I dashed the to save some time. I realised that Jazz didn't follow

"Jasper, are you just going to dally in the doorway?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," I heard from the doorway, it was jasper's voice. Eventually everyone was seated into the sofas in the living room and Jazz came and sat by me, as soon as he was seated I snuggled me head into his shoulder. I gave a content smile and gazed up at my little soldier boy.

"Oh Carlisle where is Rosalie?" I asked, I had suddenly realised she wasn't in the room "I know Edward and Emmett are hunting, hmmm, I think she's in the garage" I guessed, I knew she liked cars so it seemed a logical place to be. Then we all heard the air move in the direction of the door we had entered and I turned to see Rosalie staring at us.

"Who said my name?" she asked

"That would be me hehe," I informed

"So your vampires too then?" Esme asked. I suddenly got the familiar feeling of a vision and I let myself become engulfed into it.

_I notice Emmett and Edward in…in a pet shop? Oh brother this can't be good! Edward was just standing to the side while Emmett was looking at the …puppies._

"_Edward, what about this one?" he pointed to a little staff. _

"_Emmett, you know you not going to be aloud to keep it!" Edward told him "put it back!"_

"_NO, NEVER!! I want it!" he was heading to the cash register._

Just as soon as the vision started I had snapped out it and was back in the room. I saw everyone looking at me, great!

"Oh sorry" I mumbled, "I was having a vision," I told them

"Vision?" Carlisle queried

"Yes, I see future events but they can change, there very subjective" I said while cringing internally.

"Really? Fascinating" Carlisle said.

"Yes they are and just to let you know Edward and Emmett will return in about 5 minutes! And Emmett brought a puppy, don't ask me why" hey, I thought they should know.

"That boy is seriously a pain in the backside" Esme scolded her son.

"I'll deal with it" Carlisle announced as he took out a cell phone and dialled a number. I guessed it was Emmett's

"Hello?" Emmett's voice said on the receiver.

"Emmett, take the puppy back now" Carlisle said calmly, I never know how does that.

"AWWWW Man!!" Jazz and I both laughed at his response. Then Carlisle put his phone back.

"Thank you" he said sincerely to me.

"Here to help" I claimed

"So Tell us about you" _hmm about us? Jazz isn't going to be impressed._

_Review guys seriously. It's nice to have peeps adding you to favourite author and that but reviews are what it's all about!! so i want 5 reviews for this chapter (pupy dog eyes)_


	17. Chapter 17: Alice Chapter 2

**_Alice Chapter 2_**

"Ok. Err, Alice, why don't you go first love?" Jazz asked hesitantly

"Sure thing Jazz but one second first I need to err, go to the bathroom" I said as I flitted out the room. I ran up the stairs and decided that Edwards's room had the best view as I zoomed around the house. Dam I needed time to kick all his stuff out! I want that room! Then, for the second time today, I felt myself being pulled into a vision. _I was back in …the pet shop? Emmett was now looking at the Rabbits_

"_Awww Ed, I want one!" _

"_Emmett, Carlisle just said no to a pet. Come on"_

"_Wait! Just let me look at it" _

Yes! I had more time but I needed to get back downstairs. I was back within a minute and then when I was sat down I said

"Edward and Emmett are going to be delayed, Emmett is trying to get a Rabbit now but Edwards persuading him no" I laughed and then cleared my throat.

"Right well, I'm Alice and I have the gift of premonitions as you have just seen. I had a vision that Jasper would come into a café and I waited for him because I knew we were destined to be together. I found him and then I began having visions of you and now we have found you" I turned to smile at Jazz, he returned it and I snuggled into chest this time and sent him little hints of love.

"What about your human life?" Carlisle asked. I didn't want to explain this but it could hurt our chances of being able to stay here. I hid my sadness and carried on

"Sorry, can't tell you much on that front. I woke up and remembered nothing of my human life at all. Not a single little detail" My little happy façade didn't last throughout the speech but I felt Jazz giving me waves of love so I looked at him and said

"I love you too Jazz" Carlisle and Esme looked confused and then looked towards Jazz. I understood that he was nervous about telling his story because it included so much horror and misery.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock and I have the gift on sensing and manipulating emotions." He paused

"So we can't trust our emotions at all around you?" Rosalie sneered, she needed to have better relations with people if she wanted to make friends.

"Of course you can, I don't manipulate them all the time, just when they get to much" He replied calmly "I'm not doing it now" He added I assume to make them feel a bit more comfortable.

"So yeah I…" He paused again

"Go on Jazz" I encouraged while sending him some love and calm.

"I'm not sure how to tell you my past," He admitted "it will probably scare you or repulse you, one or the other"

"We won't know until you tell us," Esme said, affection laced every word.

"I was born in Houston, Texas. It was the time of the civil war and I joined The Confederate Army in 1681 telling them I was 20 when I was actually 16. I didn't care and neither did the recruiter. Amazingly I worked my way up the ranks to major because of supposed charisma" He let out a laugh. "Well, I was put in charge of Evacuating woman and children from the city of Galveston. It took about a day and we were off back to good old Texas" He sighed then; I supposed I was because he missed Texas, a bit. "I stayed long enough to see everything was going right and then I grab a horse and set of back for Galveston…" He stopped I realised that from here on was where I knew his story became a little scary.

"…Just outside of the city there were three woman. I just remember them being of inhuman beauty and pale white. I'll spare you the details but I was bitten right then, Maria was the woman who changed me. She said she thought I was suitable or something like that, I don't care to remember. I was stuck there burning for three pain filled days. I awoke and was introduce to my new life, which is very different to what it is now I assure you." Ok so everyone hadn't freaked out on us yet, which was good, I think. _Oh please god let them accept us! Let my vision be true!_

_Oki Review!!!_


	18. Chapter 18: Alice Chapter 3

_**Alice Chapter 3**_

"Before I go on I implore you to see that, well ya'll actually have a peaceful life" I heard Jazz chuckle at the use of his southern accent, he was loosing it but sometimes it comes back. I could tell he enjoyed them times. "There are parts of this world which are constant war zones, not just human war zones but vampire war zones too. I was in such a zone, right in the heart of it. Maria needed me for her army and of course I accepted. She wanted to claim territory and she used me and several other newborns to fight her dirty battles" He let loose a growl as he remembered his betrayal but then soon after I felt waves of calm. "Sorry, so yes. I became more and more depressed as days went by but I didn't know that was because I was felling everyone's pain they were feeling. You see … our hunting activities were vastly different from yours and I also felt my victims' pain as I … did them terrible acts. I lived in a world of misery and pain. I remained an excellent fighter so Maria decided to keep me after my year mark, unlike most others. She gave the job of killing the wading newborns to me, which made my depression that much worse. Well this went on for years and in the end I saw this was wrong and escaped with a little help from some friends" I had known that he vowed that he would someday find Peter and Charlotte again to thank them and whatnot.

"Anyway they were called Peter And Charlotte, I lived with them for a while and my depression lifted a bit but I still hunted humans and felt their pain so I still had it lingering over me. In the end I went into I diner one day to escape the weather and this little freak" He pointed to me, I was humming and I was still burying my face in his loving chest "was sitting there and she got up and said 'you kept me waiting a long time'" I chuckled then along with Jazz and I swear the two sounds together where magical.

"And then he ducked his head, like a good southern gentleman, and said …" I informed them

"I'm sorry ma'am" he finished for me and then he pulled me into a hug and sent me a concentrated wave of love, just for me. I would never leave Jasper I decided. No matter what "She held out her hand, I took it. I felt so many emotions that day. She radiated delight and cheerfulness. Oh, and by the way, for the first time in almost I century, I felt hope" He kissed me now and my emotions went haywire. Jazz pulled back too soon, I felt like growling "From then on we knew we would one day find you and we hunted animals but…" I saw him give a weak smile "my thirst isn't great as you can probable guess. After all them years being allowed to feed from humans…. It's not an easy thing to give up" Carlisle nodded at this"but I have never fed from a human since I left with Alice that day and I felt good about it. So the reason we are here today is to ask you if… if you possibly have room in your hearts to accept us into you ever growing family" I immediately came out of Jasper's chest and sat up, staring at Carlisle.

"Wow Jasper you have quite the back story" he mused "but as long as you willing to try is all I ask. You are more than welcome to become a Cullen but remember, once a Cullen, always a Cullen. You can never leave our hearts" I couldn't believe it! I finally, after all these years, belonged somewhere! we were no longer nomads!

"Have a gift from me and Alice" he murmured as I felt waves of love coming from him in giant waves. I then realised that I needed to finish off a certain job "Oh, oh, oh Carlisle can I pick out a room??? Oh please, please, please!" I squealed

"Of course" Was all Carlisle replied. I was out of the room and was up the stairs in a flash. I went straight to Edwards room, took everything out and dumped it into the garage, he wont mind.

"Heavens overrated compared to Jazz" I murmured aloud. I would be with him foreve and never would I stop loving him.

_**Epilogue for Alice**_

"What the Hell!!!" Edward screamed as he entered the garage, I hid in his room, just to be safe. I heard Edward go into the living room.

"Alice! Get you Ass out of my room right now!" I flew down the stairs and just let loose

"Oh bite me Eddie Kins" I challenged

"Err, what am I missing," Jasper asked

"Your wife just raided my room and took everything out and dumped it in the garage!"

"Alice!" He scolded "We just got here and you want to ruin that by throwing Edward out of his room?"

"Relax Jazz, he'll be fine in a week or two. Edwards room had the best view" I declared. Edward stormed out and just before leaving said

"Welcome brother and sister. I hope you find happiness here" he then looked at Carlisle and Esme "I know I did" Life right now could not get any better!

**THE END!**

**(cries uncontrolably) the stories finished guys!!! i hope you liked it :) please review you know you want to!**


	19. Chapter 19: IMPORTANT AN

**_Right I really want to extend Carlisle's change to his adventures after his change as well sooo. Im turning Carlisle's Heavens Overrated chapters into a new story called, Accepting me. Accepting you. So I will post the previous Carlisle's chapters and a new one on this new story. Please read and Review!_**


End file.
